The Secret
by Jessica629
Summary: A girl name Vanessa White find out a secret about her past and what she has to do to save her future


**"Whatever, you do keep this safe, don't tell anyone about it. Life and Love is going to change for you, and something about your life you will soon learn about.**  
  
Hi, my name is Vanessa Moon. That is what my mother said to me before she died. I never met my father, but my Grandma and Grandpa told me he died when I was born." He had a heart attack because you're so beautiful." My grandparents said.  
  
Remember what I said a couple a minutes ago? Well so far only a couple of those things have come true. When, I have been going to sleep, I been getting these dreams that I'm a princess and I see my parents who are the King and the Queen and were having a ball and there is people from all of these planets and then this handsome "really cute" guy whose name is Victor, is there.  
  
Then Victor comes up to me and asks "Do you want to dance?"  
"Sure!" I said back  
  
Then, while we were dancing a voice says "PREPARE TO DIE, MR AND MRS. MOON!!", then a big ball of fire comes and then I woke up, so I don't know what happen next, but, I really want to know. It might be on of the things I have to find out!"  
  
"Grandma, Grandpa, what really happened to Momma and Papa?" I asked  
  
"We told you, you father died of a hear attack and your mother died in a car crash." They replied  
  
The next day when I went to school four girls came up to me. "Who are you because you see really familiar?" I asked them. They said their names were Alexa, Liz, Kate and Michelle.  
  
"We just moved here, aren't you Vanessa Moon? Well we went to preschool with you." Kate said.  
  
"Then why are your necklaces glowing?" I said.  
  
"Oh, these silly things, well ummmm.... Well it's a secret and we can't tell you!" Liz said being very nervous.  
  
Ring!! The school bell rang. Right when I went into my classroom the principal said on the intercom "Vanessa Moon Please Come to the Office."  
  
"That was strange. Usually, when the principal has to call you down to the office it's really important, it also means you're in trouble." I thought as I walked down to the office.  
  
As I walked into the Principal's Office there were two police officer that wanted to talk to me. The First police officer said "Your grandparents had just been in an accident and died; when we came to your house, everything was all destroyed." The Second Police officer said after him," We looked everywhere for anything not broken and the only thing we found was this." As they were done talking the principal handed me the necklace before she died.  
  
"How did they die?" I asked crying.  
  
"They got shot. Detectives are still trying to fid out who did it. So you're going to have to find a place to live. Also if you don't you'll have to go to the orphanage. "They said  
  
I ran out of the principal's office and started crying on the way to they bathroom. Then all the sudden, Kate, Liz, Alexa, and Michelle came in and asked me what was wrong. I told them the whole story and they said that I could live with them.  
  
On the way to their house we stopped in a cave. "Where are we? This isn't your house is it?" I asked.  
  
"No it isn't, but we have to tell you something. You see, we're not regular girls from NYC and to tell the truth, you aren't either." They said.  
  
"What? What do you mean? I said  
  
Then all of the sudden a red light flash came down on us and a strange person down.  
  
"Ah, ha!! I knew it!! I've been watching you since and you little friends since you got here! Now, thank you for bringing me the princess. Now she can die!! "The woman said  
  
"Noooooo! She can't die!! "Alexa, Katie, Liz, and Michelle said. Then all of their necklaces lit up and protected me. All of the sudden we feel in a deep hole and the strangest thing happen.  
  
We were on the moon. I knew it because I had seen it in my dream and I could also see the Earth. When I turned around I saw a kingdom. Just like the one in my dream. Then I saw someone laying on a rock, looking like they were almost died.  
  
"Who is that?" I asked  
  
"Your grandparents lied about your mother." Kate said  
  
"Then where are they? And why did the lady in the cave call me a princess?" I asked  
  
"This is going to be a long day." Michelle said  
  
"Your mother is..... is on that rock. Just to tell you are a princess. Princess of the Moon, to be a fact." Alexa said  
  
I rushed to the rock crying. "Mother, Mother, I am here! Vanessa, your daughter! I'm here! Mother talk to me!" I cried.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything. I should have been there for you. Your father died along time ago trying to save us, but, Zecta killed him." Mother replied  
  
My mother took her last breath. I felt her heart beat, and then she was gone. I decided to open the gift she gave me. Inside it was a crown and a necklace that had a charm on it that opens op. When I opened the charm there was a picture of a kingdom and on the other side there was a picture of my mom and dad holding me when I was baby. 


End file.
